


I'm Not Cheating On Anyone!

by Tangerine_boi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi is So Done, Sawamura Daichi is a Mess, Secret Relationship, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_boi/pseuds/Tangerine_boi
Summary: Everyone thinks Daichi is dating Suga.But Daichi is secretly dating Kuroo.This is how everyone found out about it, it wasn't the neat little confession Daichi was expecting. Oh no it was much messier than that.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 186





	I'm Not Cheating On Anyone!

Daichi groaned as he rolled his shoulder slowly, stretching out his arm to relieve some of the stress on it. It had been a hard day at their two week-long training camp. After many matches, a few wins, a few losses, the exhausting day was finally coming to an end. Daichi doesn’t usually think this but - _thank god the day was coming to an end_. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he huffed out a breath and walked over to his team, who were also stretching at one end of the gym. At the other end, Shinzen was playing their match against Fukurodani.

“Guys, either head to the showers or keep practising if you want to. Gym 2, Nekoma’s practicing receives and I heard in gym 3 they’re practicing synchronized attacks, once this game is finished,” Daichi gestured back towards the game preceding behind them, “I heard Kenma was going to help Lev with some quicks in here, you’re welcome to join them,” Daichi explained, watching as some of their faces brightened. “Alright, you’re free to go.”

Everyone dispersed but Daichi stayed behind to help the managers clear things up a little. Once they finished, the game had finished and Kenma, Lev and some others were already entering the gym to practice their quicks. Daichi was just about to leave to go to gym 3 when the Nekoma captain caught up with him.

“Hey, Sawamura! Care to meet me outside gym 2 tonight?” He muttered in a low voice and Daichi rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“Why would I do that?” He asked, turning to Kuroo with his brows raised.

“I don’t know Sawamura, why would you?” Kuroo whispered in his ear and left a very quick kiss just below his cheek bone, making Daichi squeak.

“What the hell, Kuroo?!” But Kuroo was already stalking away, his hands in his pockets and a smirk set on his face.

The two had been dating since one of their first training camps but none of their teammates knew yet, both because neither knew how to break it to them and also because they didn’t want them to lose that competitive spirit. Oh and also because what the fuck, how would they react if they found out their captains were dating?! It wouldn’t be very pretty if they found out. Right?

“See you tonight, Sawamura-kun,” Kuroo called and Daichi rolled his eyes, if anyone had heard that … yep, he’d go tonight just to kill Kuroo.

“Yeah yeah.”

When he entered gym 3, he greeted everyone in the gym and naturally walked towards Suga, who was standing to the side, having a drink.

“Can I join?” Daichi asked and Suga smiled.

“Of course! We actually needed one more.” Suga pulled Daichi into the court and the two took their positions to get started.

“Ooh~” Nishinoya and Tanaka hummed, eyebrows raised. Daichi frowned at them, before he tilted his head with his hands on his hips in a very fatherly fashion.

“What’re you doing here, Noya?”

“I ... just wanted to observe …” Nishinoya muttered, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Observe what?” Daichi asked suspiciously.

“Nothing …” Nishinoya responded, while Tanaka failed at holding in his giggles. “Just … the synchronised attacks …”

“Sure …”

“Hey, Dai-san!” Tanaka called. “Why don’t you go stand next to S-Suga-san?” He stuttered over his giggles, his fist rising up to cover his devious smile.

“Um … okay?” Daichi stared as the two of them hunched over to whisper something to the other, looking over their shoulders not-so-deceivingly.

“Why’re they acting so weird?” Daichi asked Suga, frowning as he did so.

“It’s obvious. They think we’re a thing,” Suga said off-handedly and Daichi gaped at him, choking on air. “They don’t know about you and -”

“Shh,” Daichi hissed, placing a hand over Suga’s mouth. Suga was the only one from Karasuno that knew about Daichi and Kuroo, being Daichi’s best friend, he couldn’t hide anything from him.

“I don’t know why you won’t tell anyone …” Suga muttered.

“Because there’s already a lot going on. Tournaments coming up and … stuff …”

“Liar.”

“Fine! Maybe I don’t know how to break it to them! And … maybe … I don’t know … I don’t want them to think less of me?” Daichi scratched the back of his head, biting his lip nervously. He hated hiding the fact that he was dating Kuroo. He hated that no one knew how much he cared about the male, hated how he had to hide what he had with Kuroo but he was just scared. What if his team saw him differently?

“They wouldn’t do that, ever. Noya and Tanaka already think you and I are dating, why would they be any different for the two of you?” Suga made an excellent point, granted, but somehow, Daichi still had a nervous feeling in his stomach.

“I guess so … what if they think I won’t work as hard … because I’m dating the captain of our number one rivals?”

“Again, they’re your team! They wouldn’t do that!”

“Alright! Yeah fine … I’ll think about it okay? I’ll need to talk to him about it.”

“Good, you need to trust everyone, otherwise how could we be a team?”

With that information, Daichi returned to playing, though his mind was nowhere near the court.

***

Daichi couldn’t help but smile as he walked towards the lanky figure waiting outside the gym. Kuroo saw him coming and smirked immediately.

“Hey there, Sa’amura …” Kuroo murmured, immediately latching on Daichi’s waist with his large hands, smirking into Daichi’s hair. “Missed you.”

“I saw you forty-five minutes ago,” Daichi laughed, winding his arms around Kuroo’s neck and nosing his way down the other male’s neck.

“So?” Kuroo kissed the top of Daichi’s head softly before grabbing Daichi by the jaw to pull him in for a tender kiss. “Forty-five minutes ago I had to pretend we weren’t dating.” Daichi hummed into another kiss, his hand running through Kuroo’s messy locks, his head tilting to accept more of Kuroo because _god_ he couldn’t get enough. Kuroo pulled him impossibly closer so that the two drowned in each other once again, their breaths mingling and their noses bumping. They pulled apart to take a few deep breaths, their foreheads pressed together. “Come on, let’s go somewhere more private.”

“Wait Kuroo … before we do … I need to talk about the … hiding us dating thing …”

“Oh …” Kuroo nodded, letting Daichi go softly to hold him loosely by the hip, Daichi’s hands pressed to his chest. “What is it?”

“I wanna tell our teams. About you. About me. About us,” Daichi rushed out hurriedly, his tongue stumbling over the words. “Only if you want to of course … I just -”

“Yes.” Kuroo’s response caught Daichi by surprise, his heart dropping and his fists tightening on Kuroo’s shirt. “What I mean is - look, I haven’t had many relationships in my life. But - but I just _know_ that I really _really_ like you. I want them to know that. I want to share that with my friends -”

“You want to share your love for me with your friends?” Daichi asked, a grin forming on his face.

“I mean -”

“Wow the ever-smooth Kuroo Tetsurō is flustered … because of _me_!” Daichi cried gleefully, giving Kuroo’s pout a brief kiss. “I know what you mean, don’t worry.”

“You’re so mean, Sawamura,” Kuroo said with a pout, putting his chin on Daichi’s head so that he could hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Shush you big baby.” Daichi pulled Kuroo down for another kiss, this time, the smiles on their faces were evident. “I’m going to tell my team tomorrow. I’m done hiding you,” Daichi muttered, kissing just beneath Kuroo’s chin.

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hm,” Daichi hummed, nuzzling Kuroo’s neck before kissing it slowly.

“Come on, what happened to going somewhere more private?” Kuroo muttered, grabbing Daichi’s hand to drag him somewhere else for the night.

“Oh and Kuroo?”

“Mm?”

“I really really like you too.”

***

When Daichi entered his team’s dorms, he was immediately grabbed by the hand and shoved back out of the room. 

“What the -” He started but was cut off when whoever it was shoved their hand over his mouth. He sputtered, his hands flailing about as he tried to get his footing.

“Dai-san, you have _a lot_ of explaining to do.” That’s when Daichi realised who this was and felt an immediate flame of rage rise up inside him.

“Tanaka - what the _fuck_ -”

“Dai-san! You’re -” Nishinoya’s voice cried loudly from right beside his ear and Daichi yelped and turned to face Nishinoya, who looked very annoyed, much to Daichi’s confusion.

“Shh,” Tanaka hissed at Nishinoya then turned back to Daichi, his brows furrowed. “Dai-san, you’re seeing Suga-san aren’t you?”

Daichi paused, staring at the two before rolling his eyes. “No, I -”

“You’re cheating on him!” Nishinoya cried suddenly and Daichi jumped.

_“What?”_

“You’re cheating on Suga-san!”

“Noya -” Tanaka was brutally interrupted by Daichi’s angry response.

“I’m not cheating on anyone! I’m not even _dating_ Suga! Much less _cheating_ on him!” Daichi yelled very loudly, his voice ringing around the hall they were in. Silence echoed around them, their breaths very loud. Slowly, the rest of their team popped their heads out of the room to see what all the fuss was about. Even the people who had been asleep were peaking out groggily, rubbing their eyes and blinking slowly around to see what was happening. Suga, who seemed to have realised what was happening, immediately rushed to Daichi’s side.

“Alright, time for bed,” he cried, a big fake smile on his face as he pushed Daichi inside the room.

“But Suga-san!” Nishinoya and Tanaka huffed, basically fuming at the nostrils.

“For the last goddamn time! DAICHI IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Suga burst out very suddenly, making everyone jump. "SURE IT’S FINE THE FIRST FEW TIMES BUT SERIOUSLY THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!” Suga was obviously very riled up about this, Daichi had never realised this bothered him so much.

“Suga, calm down -”

“No Daichi! They’re not even listening to you and you’re the captain! It’s time to fucking put your foot down! But you’re not doing it so I am! I AM NOT FUCKING DATING DAICHI, YOU HEAR ME?” Suga suddenly yelled and everyone in the vicinity of his shout jumped once again. Poor Hinata who seemed very confused was trying to figure out what was going on but to no avail. “HE’S DATING SOMEONE ELSE ANYWA-”

“SUGA!” Daichi roared, rushing to stop and calm Suga. The said male seemed to have realised his mistake because he snapped a hand over his mouth and stared at Daichi with wide eyes.

“Daichi I-”

“Not the time,” Daichi muttered, rubbing his forehead tiredly. “Everyone, get to bed please. I think that’s enough.”

Everyone, though still stunned, marched off to bed, soft murmurs sweeping around the hall and into the room, making Daichi’s stomach drop. This was _not_ the way he had intended for his team to find out. Breathing in a deep breath, he waved off Suga’s apologies and got into bed. 

Though sleep avoided him, for what felt like hours he tossed in his bed, until finally, something inside him snapped and he had the horrible urge to either cry or vomit. He felt like a goddamn baby, this wasn’t even that big of a deal … Why couldn’t he be the strong captain he always was? Why couldn’t he just -

Getting out of bed, he rushed out the room, his bare feet bounding down the hallway at record pace. He didn’t realise where he was going until he was standing in front of Nekoma’s dorm room door. Releasing a breath, he carefully opened the door so that it didn’t make any noise and sneaked into the room. Tiptoeing in and silently banishing his tears, he found Kuroo. Just as he was about to slide in bed with the other, he realised how stupid he was being and how risky this was, what if someone saw? But then more hot tears threatened to spill from his eyes and got rid of the thoughts immediately. He slid down the covers and snuggled next to Kuroo before pulling the covers back over the two of them.

Next to him, Kuroo groaned and shifted around before opening his eyes to peak slowly at Daichi. “I’m definitely dreaming,” Daichi heard Kuroo mutter and let out a little wet chuckle. Apparently Kuroo didn’t care that this was a dream because he wound his arms around him and pulled him close to his chest.

“Kuroo?” Daichi mumbled, his fists clutching at Kuroo’s shirt.

“Yes, dream-Daichi?” Kuroo murmured sleepily.

“I don’t care what other people think of us.” This time, Kuroo actually opened his eyes and looked down at Daichi. Saying it out loud had made it more true than it already was, he loved Kuroo. Loved him a lot and nothing anyone else was going to say was going to change that.

“Really?” Kuroo asked, bringing a hand up to push through his hair. He placed a kiss on his forehead and put a hand at the back of Daichi’s head to pull him towards Kuroo. Daichi buried himself in Kuroo’s chest and Kuroo wound his arms around him tighter. “Me too but ... Daichi? What happened?”

“A lot happened. I’ll tell you tomorrow, promise.”

“Ok then.” Kuroo left one more kiss on Daichi’s head before resting his head on his pillow and dozing off to sleep. Daichi snuggled deeper into Kuroo’s embrace, losing himself in the warmth and the comfort. He slept easy.

***

Daichi sighed as he moved through the gym, his tired limbs aching for him to stop. Kuroo had woken him up very early so no one would see that they were sleeping together and also because he wanted to talk to Daichi. Daichi explained what had happened last night and Kuroo had groaned in sympathy for him. He had also kissed him until he couldn’t stop giggling but that wasn't relevant to the issue at hand. But Daichi’s moodiness returned when he heard the murmurs about him as he passed, his teammates kept glancing his way and it was bothering him much more than he let on.

Kuroo watched as his boyfriend stomped grumpily to and fro, his frown both adorable and saddening at the same time.

“Have you heard?” Lev bounced up to him, muttering under his breath and giving looks towards Daichi.

“Heard what?” Kuroo asked, not looking at Daichi.

“Sawamura-san from Karasuno is supposed to be dating someone, I think it was Suga-san … apparently he’s cheating -”

“He’s not cheating on anyone and he's not dating Sugawara,” Kuroo said firmly, looking away from Lev to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“Are you sure? I heard there was a lot of shouting last night -”

“Okay this is ridiculous,” Kuroo muttered and before he knew it, he was marching over to Daichi, catching the eye of literally everyone in the gym. Before he could stop himself, he was grabbing Daichi by the arm and turning him around. “Daichi, I’ve had enough,” he whined, holding both Daichi's hands in his.

“Me too,” Daichi muttered.

“Then … what do you wanna -”

“You’ll forgive me later.” Daichi grabbed either side of Kuroo’s face and slammed his lips onto his, making Kuroo let out a noise of surprise. Kuroo seemed to realise what he was doing and immediately wrapped his arms around Daichi and pulled him closer. 

There were several gasps and murmurs swelled in the gym before Suga yelled, “FUCKING FINALLY!!”

Daichi released Kuroo to yell over his shoulder, “YOU DON’T GET A SAY IN THIS YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!”

“I SAID I WAS SORRY!”

“SHUT UP!”

“YEAH SHUT UP!” Kuroo roared over Daichi’s shoulder and secured his attention once again. “Are you sure you're okay with this?”

“Mm-hm. Definitely.” Daichi sealed the deal by kissing Kuroo once again.

“Careful Sawamura, if you don’t stop, you won’t be able to practice today,” Kuroo murmured into his ear and Daichi bit his lip to stop his grin.

“DAICHI-SAN WE’RE SO SORRY!” Tanaka and Nishinoya dragged themselves to the two of them on their knees, tears streaming down their faces.

“Yeah no, I’ll have to deal with these idiots.” Kuroo laughed, kissing Daichi on the cheek before walking up to Tanaka and Nishinoya to pat them on the head with a smug smile on his face to walk away.

“Okay!” Daichi laughed quite deviously. “Looks like you two are stuck with me for the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I have no idea what this is. It's my first time publishing something on ao3 so please bear with me. Idk if its good or bad or awful or - idk. I hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry if this was a waste of your time lol. :)


End file.
